Talk:"Brace Yourself!"
overpowered? :o. there goes the shock warrior It's targetted (not AoE), and it has a 12 second recharge. Doesn't sound unbalanced to me.—Aranth 18:22, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Combo Not anything spectacular, but Brace Yourself trigger on Desperation/Drunken Blow, making for a small spike. If a paragon uses this on a warrior and they use their attack with a hammer, without any other targets nearby (brace yourself hits a random target), you'll spike for ~150-160 raw damage from the hammer attack alone. Since you set Brace Yourself instantly, you can contribute yourself as well. Merengue 01:05, 28 October 2006 (CDT) no Brace Yourself! is targetted shout so you can do it in a group and still target your tank fine--Domon Kasho 20:08, 7 December 2006 (CST) You can only use it on other allies. 213.84.52.71 09:45, 21 April 2007 (CDT) This skill is very usefull with song of concentration to take an altar in HA. Titine 07:37, 20 December 2006 (CST) Hero Use Can heroes use this effectively? I could see them being godlike in throwing this around.. but, are they? :They don't pre-prep well at all. Heck, they won't even use the appropriate shouts when the situation has already come. My paragon hero refused to voluntarily cast "We Shall Return" ever. I'm not sure on "Brace Yourself!", but I don't think they'd have any more success with it than Prot Spirit, which tends to not be great. However, this is all speculation. Perhaps somebody can provide actual backing. Merengue 23:03, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::I did THK witha morgahn that apparenty had this, but if he did he never used it, even with those damn giant stomps. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:54, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Crud I hereby nominate this skill as "crud" for PvE. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:37, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :punks balths pendulum, and thats elite — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:59, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::Comparing dog shit to cat shit doesn't make either of them not shit. --DEATHWING 16:04, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::::what you do is watch the enemy, if you see a known KD causer running at a party member, hit them with this. It's like monking, see wheere the damage is coming from and prevent it. Thats how I onk uninfused people through missions like THK without using spirit bond. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 04:23, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Its a shame I can't put it ony myself :\ 7 August 2007 (CDT) Grapple This skill doesn't work with Grapple even though it should. Reverted edit of User:Pulpulpullie, as this is not a stance and therefore doesn't end when using Grapple or activating any other stance - it just doesn't trigger. -- Sai Qui 14:41, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :whoops! indeed, added the same note to the grapple article. -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 15:20, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Grapple spike would be hilarious though. --DEATHWING 13:12, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::since one of the last updates this should work - I'll check later to be 100% sure but if it's specifically in the update notes I'd guess it works :P 12:42, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Tested it a while ago; it works properly now, with Grapple. Not that it was any good.. Desp / Drunken Blow are better for that :> --- -- (s)talkpage 14:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Get a Paragon to use this on a Steady Stance Desperation/Drunken Blow Warrior (with Grapple, for the hell of it) 4 moar domage, or have two W/Ps (which you wouldn't be using a scythe, though). -Mike 19:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) The obvious question Why is the icon a topless woman lifting up TWO carpets, one in each hand? -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:37, 29 January 2009 (UTC)Yes, it does look like that to me... :It's to attract male players. Both elements suit the steriotypical view of men about women. They're topless -> sexual element for the less mature. They're holding carpets -> they do all the chores and householding work. So it's basically just a man-bait (O LooKs! Boobies and householding women in one pic! MuST hAvE!).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hm... you seem to have given this too much thought :O (Thanx for the reply though :D) -->Suicidal Tendencie 19:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Dual Attacks? how does this work with dual attacks like horns of the ox and trampling ox? would it just prevent the KD from the first hit of the dual attack or both? :Just from the first hit. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC)